The present invention relates generally to a line pulling apparatus, and more particularly to a line pulling apparatus having a combination capstan and pulley for positive gripping of the line.
In the past, winches have been commonly used to pull line, e.g., a jib sheet winch is used on sailboats for pulling line taut through the use of a winch arm or crank. The winch typically comprises a capstan rotatably mounted on a stationary centerpost. The line is wrapped several times around the capstan and the rope is pulled taut. The capstan rotates as the rope is pulled manually or may be operated by motor to pull the rope.
In some situations, insufficient friction may be established between the capstan and line causing slippage. For example, occasionally the line must be pulled through a conduit. In order to reduce the friction between the line and conduit, the line may be coated with plastic, or lubricated. Obviously, there is substantial slippage between the line and capstan. In order to reduce slippage, I have disclosed, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,483, a pulley secured to the capstan for rotation therewith. In a specific embodiment of that patent and by no means limited thereto, a stationary member is seated between the pulley and capstan. A bracket secured to the seated member extends around the outside of the pulley and is secured to a stationary centerpost. A stationary line disengagement member extends from the bracket into the annular groove of the pulley. The stationary disengagement member automatically disengages the line from the pulley during rotation.